Who Knew Happily Ever After Could End So Abruptly
by Evagnelina Cavarillo
Summary: Isobel Cousland and Alistair Theirin are getting married. All is well until Morrigan comes back with some news that creates a mass of tragedy around Thedas. Will the happily ever after end abruptly? T for language and adult themes. M rating soon. R&R3 :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly as Leliana pulled on my long, mahogany curls. She hummed her usual tune trying to calm the nerves that had me shaking under her gentle hands. I opened my eyes to see Zevran, the Antivan assassin and one of my best friends, holding the long white garment bag. My heart jumped as I took a deep breath.

"Magnificent," Leliana pulled the fishtail braid over my shoulder and it reached down to the bottom of my breast. My bangs hung over the right side of my forehead loosely, with slight waves adding volume. I looked…beautiful—absolutely stunning.

"Leliana, thank you," I reached to pull her into a tight hug but she slapped my hand away with little force.

"Darling, you need cosmetics. You can thank me when I finish. Zev, my love, can you leave the dress on the bed and go get the…headdress," Leliana questioned her love. Zevran pressed a kiss on her cheek and left the room.

As Leliana went to work on my face with the cosmetics, I read over my vows in my head. I didn't have cold feet, I was just nervous. I'd never fallen in love before. If only mother and father could see me now; Hero of Ferelden and marrying the king! The king, Alistair, my one true love—I've never wanted anyone more than I've ever wanted him.

"Tiara time," Leliana sung in her best singing voice, which was beautiful seeing that she was a bard. I smiled at Zev as he came in dressed in a flowing white shirt and loose black pants, wearing boots that tied up to his knees. His hair was brushed and neatly braided and he looked very handsome. "Why Zevran, I like how you look all dressed up and formal."

"Why Leliana, I know you'd much rather prefer I be undressed and dirty," Zevran gave her a wink and she blushed and giggled. "You go get ready, I'll help the queen." Leliana nodded and walked passed Zev, who very openly pinched her bottom, causing her to jump and squeal. Zevran placed the tiara lightly on my head and turned me to face the mirror. Leliana had added very light amounts of cosmetics to my face giving me a very natural look. The tiara was infused with diamonds and rubies and sparkled like stars in the midnight sky.

"Zevran, I'm nervous," I looked up at him with watering eyes and he handed me some cloth sitting on the vanity. I wiped my eyes gently with it, trying to not mess up the make-up.

"Alistair is out there waiting for you and you know that very sexy man loves you very much. You are his betrothed and his queen. Don't doubt yourself," He lent me his hand helping me stand up. "Now let's put on your dress so you can go meet your love at the altar."

"The dress is overly extravagant isn't it," I questioned him with slight worry. Allowing Leliana to pick out my dress without telling me was probably the worst choice I could ever make.

"Oh yes. You know my Leliana," Zev started to help me strip down without ruining my hair or make-up. When I was dressed in my small clothes, he gave me a smile and unzipped the garment bag. I gasped at what I saw. A floor-length, white gown was in full view. There were ruffles everywhere and it was beautiful. He pulled it out of the bag to show me the scooped rounded neckline that would show just a bit of cleavage. In the middle of the neckline, there was an embroidered ruby carved into the shape of a griffon—the symbol of the Grey Wardens. The back plunged down to my waist with a loose corset tie that would show off the toned and tanned skin of my back.

Just before I was about to take off my small clothes, besides my underwear, Leliana came in looking absolutely stunning. She was wearing a burgundy dress that reached the floor with a plunging neckline that showed off quite a bit of cleavage, causing Zevran to stare. Her red, short hair was full of volume and she looked extravagant. Leliana pushed Zevran out of the room, who then went to check on Alistair.

"I love it, it's so perfect," I whispered to my beautiful maid of honour. She kissed me on the forehead and tossed my small clothes

on the bed, leaving my breasts exposed. Leliana pulled the dress over my head carefully, tying the back loosely. As she placed the shoes in front of my feet, small red flats, she turned me towards the mirror. Fergus opened the door before I even had time to gasp.

"Come, my beautiful sister, your love awaits," Fergus took my arm in his, handed me the bouquet of roses, and led me down to the Chantry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I looked towards the handsome man standing at the end of the Chantry aisle. My heart leaped right out of my chest and I instantly felt dizzy and nauseous. He gave me a smile that sent shockwaves from my head to my toes. Fergus linked his arm in mine and gave me a reassuring smile. As the music started to play, I slowly walked down the aisle as everyone stood to look at me. Alistair pressed his hand to his mouth and blushed. As I took my last step, Alistair took my hand pulled me up next to him on the altar. The Revered Mother started to recite her verses about holy matrimony and how we are blessed under the Maker and Andraste. I tried to listen but I was far too mesmerized by how handsome my love looked. He was dressed in a black jacket over his white flowing shirt, loose black pants, and boots that tied up to his knees. He was wearing a gold crown on his head, infused with diamonds and rubies, and on the top button of his jacket was the same ruby griffon.

"…and under the watchful eyes of the Maker and of Andraste, may they bless these two Grey Wardens, heroes of Ferelden, and the new king and queen forever," Mother Hannah bowed her head in prayer. "Whoever has the rings please bring them forward; it is time for the vows to be recited."

My Mabari war hound, Elaric, bound forward with a rose covered collar. The rings were resting on a little pillow attached to his collar and Mother Hannah reached down to grab them. She handed the golden ring to Alistair that was embellished with a large diamond. Alistair was first to recite his vows. He took my left hand in both of his.

"My dearest Isobel, from the moment fate brought us together; I've been crazy about you. Those blue eyes of yours bring me comfort even in the darkest of time. I love everything about you and I promise to hold you and keep you safe forever; through everything. Nothing will ever tear us apart. We will rebuild the order of the Wardens together. I will rule Ferelden with you at my side forever, my queen," Alistair's rough hands slid the ring onto my third finger and he kissed it. Mother Hannah handed the golden ring to me and I took Alistair's left hand.

"I never cared much about your bloodline after you told me. From the moment I met you, and you were arguing with that mage, I loved your spunk. The first words you spoke to me drove me crazy. The sound of your voice was like the love song of a beautiful bard. From the first time we kissed I've never wanted to let you go. You're my king and my warden in shining armour. Alistair, I love you forever and always, no matter what. You are mine," I slipped the ring on his finger and he held my hands tightly.

"With the Maker's blessing, Alistair Theirin and Isobel Cousland, I now pronounce you husband and wife, king and queen of Ferelden! You may kiss your queen," Mother Hannah gestured to us with her hand as Alistair pulled me tight against his body, his face less than an inch from mine.

"I love you, Isobel," He whispered and I felt his sweet breath against my lips, then he closed the distance. The kiss was more overwhelming than all the others. I blocked out the sounds of the applause and just let myself be drawn into his lips. His arms fell around my waist, mine around his neck, bouquet and all, as his tongue teased it's way over my lips. Our tongues were in a constant battle for dominance when I finally gave up and let him take over.

"Alistair…" I spoke quietly when his lips pulled from mine, longing to feel them against mine again. I was clinging to the collar of his shirt, causing it to wrinkle when Zevran and Leliana pulled us apart. I reached out to kiss him again and he winked at me.

"See you at the party, my love," He spoke as he left, leaving me with Leliana and my mabari.

"Come, my queen. We have a long way to go until we reach the castle," Natalia, the servant, spoke softly, opening the door the door the carriage.

"Please, call me Isobel," I smiled at her and rested my head on Leliana's shoulder as I fingered my bouquet. "So, when can I expect the invitation for you and Zevran," I nudged her and winked, questioning with a flirty tone.

"Ah, my queen, that is a question for another time. Tonight is your night to shine," Leliana kissed my forehead and we chatted about the wedding and I tried to get her to slip some details about this party, but she wouldn't slip a single word. "You're in for a wonder surprise. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Alistair was waiting at the door of the carriage to take my hand. I threw my arms around his neck and jumped into his arms where he surprisingly caught me. He laughed a hearty laugh, the one that warmed my heart to hear, and kissed my lips lightly, leaving me longing for more. I couldn't wait to get him back to our room. It's been a week already since we've seen each other last, before that not leaving one another's side after the slaying of the Archdemon.

Zevran and Leliana were the first to enter the main hall of our estate in Denerim, followed by Alistair and me, the King and Queen of Ferelden. Nobles and peasants from all over cheered. I hopped out of his arms and pulled him down to plant a kiss on his lips, causing an eruption of claps to come from the crowd. The tables were laced with delicate, burgundy table cloths and food of all sorts. Everyone in Thedas was invited to this event, a choice made by Alistair and me. I looked at the some of the rather skinny and starving children, glad they are able to have a big meal tonight. Elaric, my mabari was rolling on the ground with his tongue lolling out and children rubbing his tummy and scratching his ears. I took Alistair's hand and began to mingle. I saw Fergus mingling with some very pretty Bann's daughters, but I could tell he was only halfheartedly interested, since the death of his wife and son.

Alistair left me to go speak to Arl Eamon and some of the other important nobles. I was alone to speak to the nobles who remember me. I forced a smile when they asked me about my parents and Arl Howe. I wasn't one for parties but Alistair was enjoying the company. I wandered towards the table where Oghren was sitting next to Felsi. They were laughing and smiling and I patted the redheaded, bearded dwarf on the shoulder.

"You aren't drunk already, Oghren," I asked with a giggly laugh. He hopped off the barstool and threw his arms around my waist.

"Congratulations…your majesty," Oghren added the last part with a wink and I pushed him over, sitting on a stool next to his, my dress billowing out around it. The bartender slid me a glass of Antivan wine and pointed to Zevran who was sitting at the end of the bar with Leliana on his lap. I took a sip of it and admired the sweet berry flavour. Oghren and I chatted and drank until we were both tipsy.

"My love, I see Oghren has been nothing short of a bad influence tonight," Alistair chuckled, wrapping his arms around my waist. His hot breath was against my neck and every nerve of my body was alert. "It's time for the toasts and they wouldn't be that important without us there, lovely love."

"Alright, let's go," I stood up and hopped off the stool, stumbling when I hit the ground. Alistair caught me and laughed heartily. He led me into the dining room where the two royal seats were placed next to each other. I sat down in my chair, pulling him next to me and squeezing his hand tightly. He placed a kiss on my lips. I pulled him closer trying to wrap one of my legs around his waist. "Just wait until I get you back to our room…" I exhaled against his ear and I felt his body go stiff under my touch. As I whispered other dirty things in his ear, we were interrupted by the clanging of a fork against a glass. Oghren stood up on his chair.

"I'd like to propose a toast to the happy fucking couple," Oghren was wobbly and very, very drunk and it caused everyone to chuckle. Felsi tried to stop him from embarrassing himself. "You see that beautiful bitch right there? I love her. She's been my drinking partner since the day we met. If it wasn't for Alistair being all handsome and romantic, I'd have made her my girl! Not because I love her like that but because who doesn't want a wife to get drunk with all the time! Alistair, I'm proud of you for finally getting the balls to hop on that beautiful piece of ass! To the king and queen," Oghren excitedly raised his glass in a toast but fell over, knocking Felsi and the chair over. I laughed so hard I cried and Alistair was blushing embarrassingly at the unveiling of our romantic relations. Arl Eamon was the next to make a toast.

"I've known Alistair since he was young and his mother worked at my castle. I never expected him to become the man he is now; a Grey Warden, a king, and most important a loving husband with a beautiful wife. I was never very open about this marriage; I honestly despised it from the beginning, but now that I see the way you two are together, I'm glad you made it through the impossibilities and found your calling. To the new king and queen of Ferelden; and the heroes," Arl Eamon took a sip from his glass and we all followed. Our other companions gave toasts that were equally funny and heart-warming, but then it was my turn to make a toast to my husband.


End file.
